


kanto starter shit

by riseofthechairs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthechairs/pseuds/riseofthechairs
Summary: I want to be the vewy best. Anything wowew does nyot cut it. And that is why I am beating off to pictuwes of Wucawio on the Intewnyet, mom.





	kanto starter shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kantostartershirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantostartershirt/gifts).



> Look, I'm not a hateful person or anything–I believe we should all live and let live. But lately, I've been having a real problem with these homosexuals. You see, just about wherever I go these days, one of them approaches me and starts sucking my cock. Take last Sunday, for instance, when I casually struck up a conversation with this guy in the health-club locker room. Nothing fruity, just a couple of fellas talking about their workout routines while enjoying a nice hot shower. The guy looked like a real man's man, too–big biceps, meaty thighs, thick neck. He didn't seem the least bit gay. At least not until he started sucking my cock, that is. Where does this queer get the nerve to suck my cock? Did I look gay to him? Was I wearing a pink feather boa without realizing it? I don't recall the phrase, "Suck my cock" entering the conversation, and I don't have a sign around my neck that reads, "Please, You Homosexuals, Suck My Cock." I've got nothing against homosexuals. Let them be free to do their gay thing in peace, I say. But when they start sucking my cock, then I've got a real problem. Then there was the time I was hiking through the woods and came across a rugged-looking, blond-haired man in his early 30s. He seemed straight enough to me while we were bathing in that mountain stream, but, before you know it, he's sucking my cock. What is it with these homos? Can't they control their sexual urges? Aren't there enough gay cocks out there for them to suck on without them having to target normal people like me? Believe me, I have no interest in getting my cock sucked by some queer. But try telling that to the guy at the beach club. Or the one at the video store. Or the one who catered my wedding. Or any of the countless other homos who've come on to me recently. All of them sucked my cock, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I tell you, when a homosexual is sucking your cock, a lot of strange thoughts go through your head: How the hell did this happen? Where did this fairy ever get the idea that I was gay? And where did he get those fantastic boots? It screws with your head at other times, too. Every time a man passes me on the street, I'm afraid he's going to grab me and drag me off to some bathroom to suck my cock. I've even started to visualize these repulsive cock-sucking episodes during the healthy, heterosexual marital relations I enjoy with my wife–even some that haven't actually happened, like the sweaty, post-game locker-room tryst with Vancouver Canucks forward Mark Messier that I can't seem to stop thinking about. Things could be worse, I suppose. It could be women trying to suck my cock, which would be adultery and would make me feel tremendously guilty. As it is, I'm just angry and sickened. But believe me, that's enough. I don't know what makes these homosexuals mistake me for a guy who wants his cock sucked, and, frankly, I don't want to know. I just wish there were some way to get them to stop. I've tried all sorts of things to get them to stop, but it has all been to no avail. A few months back, I started wearing an intimidating-looking black leather thong with menacing metal studs in the hopes that it would frighten those faggots off, but it didn't work. In fact, it only seemed to encourage them. Then, I really started getting rough, slapping them around whenever they were sucking my cock, but that failed, too. Even pulling out of their mouths just before ejaculation and shooting sperm all over their face, neck, chest and hair seemed to have no effect. What do I have to do to get the message across to these swishes? I swear, if these homosexuals don't take a hint and quit sucking my cock all the time, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures–like maybe pinning them down to the cement floor of the loading dock with my powerful forearms and working my cock all the way up their butt so they understand loud and clear just how much I disapprove of their unwelcome advances. I mean, you can't get much more direct than that.

"-and that's why howse cocks awe fucking mediocwe."

The doow suddenyewy openyed. I sighed and tuwnyed away fwom the cwass of pweschoowews in fwont of me. "Pwease," I said, "I'm twying to-"

That's when I saw the sexiest beast I had evew waid my eyes upon.

"waht is uw nyame bby?" i asked fevewishwy

"squiwtwe," she weswponded

i smiwked. 'weww you can squiwtwe aww uvw me once wewe finyished (・`ω´・) "

We stawted tiwing of each othew’s cwuvs feventwy. I took off hew bwak thong and my bwack weathew baw. She took off my bwack boxews. Then……………………… I put my twobbing you-knyow-what in my toow sexiwy.

two of my students joinyed in - chawmandew and buwbasauw.

But den Squiwtwe wooked at me sadwy with hiew eviw goffik wed eyes dat wooked so depwessant and sexy. Shee wookd exactwy wike a pentwagwam (wow geddit koz im a satanyist) between Kuwt Cobain and Gewawd. But then I wooked at chawmandew and she wooked so smexy too wif hew goffik bwack haiw. I thought of da time when we scwewed and the time I did it with squiwtwe and buwbasauw came and the tame whewe Dwaco awmost commited suicide and chawmandew wuz so spowtive.

"I wuv u." I whispewed sexiwy and den we few aspweep wow.

**Author's Note:**

> i love u kantostartershirt


End file.
